It Makes Sense
by we'vehitanAllxTimexLow
Summary: I-pod challenge: Some things just make sense, like Rose and Scorpius for example. This is a series of drabbles about the couple for an I-pod challenge. Please R&R!


I-pod challenge.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

_Rose and Scorpius is my pairing…big surprise!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/settings/etc. J.K. Rowling has that right. I also do not own any of the songs, the artists do obviously.**

**1. Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

Uhhh, she was so pathetic. How could he even stand her? Uhh!

"Why do you even go out with her?" I asked him angrily. Everyone but him seemed to know that I had a thing for him.

"I don't really know."

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I don't like your girlfriend, I think you need a new one." I saw him lean in slightly and I took advantage of his reaction. I kissed him quickly on the lips. When I pulled away he was smiling.

"And who should I go out with?" he asked rather amused.

"Me of course."

**2. Makes Me Wonder- Maroon 5**

"Why do you even care anymore?" she screamed at Scorpius frustrated.

"I don't know. I don't know if I ever did." He had wanted this to work. He had thought he loved her, but lately he didn't know.

"Does it even make a difference if you even try to care?" This is how it went lately. She threw questions at him and he answered them dully.

"I don't believe this is gonna work anymore. I guess this is goodbye." It hurt him to say those words, but he just didn't think that they could fix it anymore.

**3. Empty- The Click Five**

"I love you," I said intensely.

"No, you don't, Scorpius. We are only seventeen!" Rose's cheeks were burning the Weasley red.

"Yes, I do, Rose. You mean more to me than my own life. I swear it's not an empty crush. It's real, maybe the time isn't right because we're so young, but that's why you're young when you fall in love. Everything is new and exciting." I grabbed her face between my hands as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Do you love me, Rose Weasley?"

"Yes, more than anything," she sobbed.

"Then that's all that matters," I whispered as I kissed her fiercely on the lips and our surroundings faded.

**4. In Another Life- Madina Lake**

My Dearest Rose,

I remembered our first kiss. It was everything I had wanted and hoped for, but then your father found out about us and I'm sorry. I die inside every time I see what he did to you, but it isn't your fault, it was never your fault.

I got to know, will I see you again. I'll try to pretend I'm okay, for you. You promised we would be together forever, baby. You left me, but I forgive you. It doesn't matter to me anymore, I will always love you. I forgive you. I need you, just say you'll stay here forever.

Love,

Scorpius Malfoy

**5. Hot- Avril Lavigne**

He pushed me into the nearest broom closet and shoved me against the shelves. He leaned down and trailed kisses up my throat to the edge of my jaw.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too." How did he do this to me? He made it hard to breathe. I wanted to scream. So many emotions flooded through me at once, I would have thought I would explode. "Don't ever leave me okay?"

"Never, I promise."

With that I kissed him passionately on the lips. He was so wonderful, if this wasn't love than I don't know what that is.

**6. Rock and Roll Band- Boston**

My boyfriend was in a band, how cool is that? He was just one of those bands that slept in their crappy van and had just enough extra money to buy weekly food supplies. When they got up on stage though, they made people fall in love with rock and roll all over again.

They eventually got popular enough to have lines at the ticket stands outside their concerts. People knew their name and came, anticipating love and music. He never forgot me. Even proposed to me on the road.

I love my rock and roll boyfriend because he made people fall in love, like me. I, Rose Weasley, love Scorpius Malfoy.

**7. Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade**

I always seemed to be fighting with Rose. It could be the Weasley vs. Malfoy rilvary. We weren't fighting tonight though.

"I love you, Rose. A girl like you is impossible to find. I know I promised that I would stay strong for you, and I failed, but I never stopped loving you." I kissed her warm, luscious lips.

"I love you, too. But Scorp-"

"Rose, listen, I mean it. Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over _again."_

**8. Addicted- Simple Plan**

She was with someone else. Breaking more hearts. She was happy and I was happy because of that. _I _tried to make her happy, but she left anyway. I couldn't say that I didn't care that she didn't think about me. Even after she broke my heart, I'd do anything for her, run a thousand miles if I had to.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," she said as she stood up and walked outside with me.

"Rose, I can't make you mine, I see that. I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you, but I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. It's over I can see that, but I want you to know."

I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. "It was never over," she whispered huskily. She leaned in and kissed me deeply on the lips. Rose Weasley is a heartbreaker.

**9. Honest Mistake- Bravery**

"Oh my gosh it was amazing! I think I'm in love," Lily said dreamily. "I got butterflies and everything! He pulled me into a broom closet, but it was still so romantic."

"Just like when me and Rose snogged in the Room of Requirement." I whacked Scorpius on the arm. My family wasn't supposed to know about us. Scorpius at least had the sense to look scared.

"OH MY GOSH!!! You and Malfoy?" Lily was positively yelling at me now.

"It's Scorpius. And speaking of Scorpius," I turned to look at him, "that was supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry, it was an honest mistake. Sometimes I screw up and say these things out loud." He shrugged his shoulders innocently and I had to laugh.

**10. I Can Do Better- Avril Lavigne (wow my I-pod likes her…)**

"I could do so much better then you, _Malfoy," _I sneered.

"But, Rose, listen-"

"No, you messed up. I found myself again, now that you're gone. I'm so over you. I'm sick of your shit, don't deny. I hate you now, so go away." This had devastated me at first, but now I just didn't give a damn.

"Rose, please-"

I turned to walk away with the new confidence I had acquired. Screw Malfoy and his looks and charm. Screw it all.


End file.
